Transformers Prime: Jack has a sister?
by Autobotlover56
Summary: The title says it all! Jack has a sister! But where has she been for the first six episodes? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

this story starts out in between "Masters and students" And "Scrapheap"

I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Jacks pov.<p>

Optimus was giving me a ride home since Arcee was busy and it was raining. He had his holo-form driving so no one would get suspicious, they could even touch like human's. My thought drifted as I stared out the window.

I miss her why did she have to go with **him**? I thought. No one knows about her except me and mom.

As we turned onto my block I saw a police car infront of my house!

"What in the world?" I said.

Optimus pulled to a stop behind the police car, two figures were beside the car one was a police officer, the other had a hood over it's head.

I got put of Optimus and walked over.

"Excuse me, Officer?" I asked. The officer turned to me.

"Jack?" The figure said. _'I know that voice anywhere! is it really her?"_ I thought to my self. Then she pulled her hood down, and my eyes went wide _"It's her."_

"Ashly?" I whispered still not quite believing she's home. She noded sadly. I ran up to her and picked her up in a hug and twirled her around, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ashly, I missed you." I told her as I set her down but kept My arms around her.

"i missed you to." Ashly said.

the officer up to the house and nocked, and June answered.

June's eyes met Ashly's and she ran out and hugged her not caring the girl is soaking wet.

"Mom, why don't you take Ashly inside. I'll get her bags." I suggested.

June nodded and led Ashly inside. I walked back over to Optimus.

"Jack who is that girl?" Optimus asked.

"That`s Ashly. . . My sister. Is it okay if she meets the team tomorrow?" I reapplied.

"I do not have a problem with that." Optimus replied.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." I said grabbing Ashly`s bags from the police car and heading inside.

normal pov.

Optimus went back to base as Arcee quietly went into the garage as the officer left.

Jack quickly ran upstairs to his sisters room to find his mom.

"She`s taking a warm shower before she gets a cold." she said. Jack nodded, and got dry himself.

When Ashly came out she had on pj pants and a T-shirt on. June kissed her good night, and went to bed. Jack opened his arms and Ashly walked into his embrace.

"You wonna stay with me?" He asked. She nodded agents him. He smiled and led her to his room, and they got in bed and she snuggled up to him and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning. . .<p>

Ashly woke up as Jack was getting up and stretching.

"Morning." She said. He looked at her and smiled.

"Morning right back at you." He said then leaned down and kissed her forehead. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Go get dressed there's something I gotta tell you, well show you." He said, she nodded and went to her room, and got dressed in dark blue boot cut jeans, a black T-shirt, black steel toe boots, and she put her hair in a low pony tail. Ashly went down stairs and found Jack in the kitchen.

Jack threw her a green apple and she caught it. "You still like those right?" He asked. She nodded.

After a quick breakfast, Jack took her to the garage where his 'motorcycle' was. Jack put his helmet on and gave her one. She put it on and they headed out.

As they neared base Ashly`s hold on Jack tightened, and Jack smiled to himself as the hidden door opened and they rode into a large room. Ashly looked at the giant robots in the room. She counted three, as they got off the motorcycle and took off there helmets, then the motorcycle transformed into another robot!

"Ashly, you okay?" Jack whispered.


	2. sister, scars, and Fowler

**Hey guess who's back! I'm still alive!**

**First step: read**

**Second step: Post **

**Third step: Wait for next chapter.**

* * *

><p>She nodded.<p>

"Who's that Jack?" A voice asked. Ashly looked up to a platform with a girl and boy on it. The girl had black hair with pink highlights in pig tails, the boy was shorter with glasses.

"Guys this is Ashly, Ashly this is Raf, Miko, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet." Jack intruduced as he gestured to them as he said there names. She nodded to them. The girl Miko quickly ran up to her.

"Hi I'm Miko! Where are you from? How do you know Jack? How come I've never seen you here before? And where did you get those scars?" Miko asked really quickly.

Jack face palmed. "Miko give her some space." Jack told her.

"I'm. . . Jacks sister." Ashly said. Everyone stared at her and Jack.

"You never told us you had a sister." Bulkhead stated.

"It um never came up." Jack said.

"Why haven't I ever seen her at your house?" Arcee asked.

Ashly cleared her throat. "I've been. . . Busy." She said. Bee beeped something.

"Bee asked 'are you okay?'" Raf translated.

"I'm fine." Ashly reapplied.

"Sooo where did scars and hey that one looks almost fresh!" Miko said looking at Ashly's arms.

"What cuts!?" Ratchet demanded. Ashly stepped behind Jack.

"She's fine Ratchet." Jack said. Then there we're thundering foot steps. Ashly turns around to see a big blue, red and silver bot.

"Ashly meet Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots." Jack introduced. Optimus kneeled down in front of her.

"Hello Ashly welcome to team Prime." He said. Ashly nodded. "I think the team is thinking something I would like to know, Why haven`t we ever seen or heard of you?" Optimus asked. Ashly looked at Jack.

"She's been staying with. . . are father." Jack said and Ashly tensed at the mention of her father.

"Ashly where did you get those. . . Scars?" Optimus asked. Thankfully for Ashly she didn't have to answer since an alarm went off.

Ashly's pov.

I watched as the elevator opened to reveal someone that I would love to kill right now.

"Prime! Why haven't you. . . Oh Ashly how are you." Agent Fowler said. My temper flared.

"You! You son of a." Jack cut me off.

"Langue!" He warned. I stocked up the stairs toward Fowler.

"Hey Fowler been a long time. Why don't we step outside for a minute?" I asked as I slowly maid my way toward him. Fowler took a few steps back only to bump into the railing.

"Now Ashly what I did." He started but I cut him off.

"What you did was wrong! And someone paid the price!" I yelled then lunged at him.

No ones pov.

Ashly lunged at Fowler but Optimus quickly picked him up and Ratchet caught Ashly, who struggled in his hand.

"Your dead! I promise you!" She snarled. making the Autobots exchange glances.

"Ratchet please take Ashly to med-bay for a check up." Optimus said calmly. Ratchet nodded and walked out.

"Put me down! He's dead!" She growled still struggling in his hand.

"No. Even though I do not like Agent Fowler I will not let you harm him." Ratchet stated. Ashly stopped struggling and was set on a berth. Ratchet transformed and a human male stepped out approached her. she tensed up and took a step back.

"Its alright, this is still me just in a holo-form." Ratchet explained. She nodded and let him clean and wrap the cuts on her arms. When he finished he looked her strait in the eyes and asked.

"Why do you hate Fowler so much?"

"None of your business." She snapped. Ratchet growled but let it drop as his holo-form disappeared and he transformed and picked her up and walked back to the main room, where he set her on the platform by Jack. Jack pulled her into a tight hug, and she clutched onto his shirt tightly.

"He's gone, and it'll be okay." Jack whispered. She nodded agents him.

After the. . . incident Ashly staid with Jack, right now they were sitting on the couch Ashly's head on Jack's shoulder. They were watching Raf and Miko race.

"Ashly?" A voice asked. she looked over to see Optimus.

"Yes?" She replied.

"May I have a word with you?" He asked. Ashly looked at Jack who nodded. Ashly got up and walked over to him. Optimus offered a hand she hesitated before climbing on. Optimus slowly brought his hand. . er. . servo to his chest plates before walking out and down a hall way and ended in his office, where he set her down on the desk and sat down. Ashly sat down crossing her legs.

"Ashly, it concerns me greatly when you first come here with cuts and scars on your arms, and then when you attack Agent Fowler. May I ask why you tried to attack Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked. Ashly sighed.

"Well first let me ask you a question. If you hated someone cause they did things to you, and then someone like Fowler comes along and tells you by law that you have to live with that person. How would you react?" She asked.

"I would not be please, and what things did your father do to you?" Optimus replied.

"I-I rather not talk about it." Ashly said. He nodded.

"Alright but know I am here for you." He told her. She nodded giving a small smile. "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2! Please review! TILL ALL ARE ONE!<strong>


	3. Memory lane

**What up people? there were a couple of reviews on this instead of my other story so I decided to update this one again instead! I hope you all like!**

* * *

><p>After Optimus took Ashly back to the main room Arcee took her and Jack home.<p>

At home. . .

"Welcome home, how are you doing Ashly?" mom asked.

"Good thanks." She replied, giving mom a hug.

"Well dinners in the oven, it's your fav. Ash. Sorry I can't stay I've gotta get back to work, behave." She said and left.

After eating meat lovers pizza Ashly sat on the couch.

"So what did O P say?" Jack asked as he sat on the couch next to her.

"He wanted to know where the cuts came from and why I tried to kill Fowler." She replied moving onto his lap. Jack nodded wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry you had to stay with him." Jack said softly.

"It's not your fault." She told him.

"Yeah I know, but It still hurts to know what you were pretty much forced into." He said. She nodded.

"J-Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Why d-does I-it still h-hurt?" She whimpered. Jack turned her in his lap so she was side ways, and gently put her head to his heart.

"Sshhh. Just rest, it'll be okay." He whispered softly. She nodded and slowly fell asleep. After a while Jack stood up cradling Ashly to his chest, and took her up stairs and tucked her in bed, then went to his own and soon fell into a restless sleep.

_dream._

_Jack was standing in a field of red and blue roses 'Ashly's favorite' He remembered. Then he saw her in the distance. She was smiling at him like she always did. He ran up to her as she jumped into his arms. But it didn't last long there 'father' showed up out of no where and grabbed Ashly away from Jack as they both screamed. She was stripped from Jack's arms, and he collapsed to the ground surrounded by roses. "She's gone" he whimpered._

* * *

><p>I went to bed I was thinking about you<br>Aint the same since I'm living without you  
>All the memories are getting colder<br>All the things that I wanna do over.

_Flashback/dream._

_six year old Ashly was running around giggling while trying to avoid getting caught by the 'tickle monster' who was a seven year old Jack. He snuck up as she hid behind the couch, then slowly moved closer. . .then. . . POUNCE! Jack started tickling her._

_" . Jaahahahack. Plehehehese stohohohop." She exclaimed while laughing her head off. Jack smirked as he continued for a little longer, then stopped, and hugged her tightly._

_"My little sis." He said. _

_seen change._

Went to bed I was thinking about you  
>I wanna talk and laugh like we used to<br>When I see you in my dreams at night  
>It's so real but it's in my mind<p>

_Twelve year old Ashly was dancing with thirteen year old Jack. Dancing with soft music. Then **he** showed up and took her from him, and he was helpless to stop him. He couldn't save his sister!_

And now  
>I guess<br>This is as good as it gets  
>Don't wake me<br>Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
>Don't wake me<br>Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
>When it's you I'm dreaming of<br>I don't wanna wake up.

"NO DON'T TAKE HER! ASHLY!" Jack screemed.

Don't wake me  
>Were together just you and me<br>Don't wake me  
>Cause were happy like we used to be<br>I know I've gotta let you go  
>But don't wake me<p>

* * *

><p>Jack woke with a start looking around then a thought hit him, ASHLY! Jack jumped out of bed and went to Ashly's room. He found her tossing and turning, so he quickly wrapped his arms around her and she immediately clutched onto him. Jack laid with her and they slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.<p>

I went to bed I was thinking about you  
>And how it felt when I finally found you<br>It's like a movie playing over in my head  
>Don't wanna look cause I know how it ends<br>All the words that I said that I wouldn't say  
>All the promises I made that I wouldn't break<br>It's last call, last song, last dance  
>Cause I can't get you back, can't get a second chance.<p>

And now, I guess  
>This is as good as it gets<p>

Bridge  
>These dreams of you keep on growing stronger<br>It ain't a lot but it's all I have  
>Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer<br>Don't wanna stop cause I want you back.

* * *

><p><strong>what do y'all think? LET ME KNOW!<strong>


End file.
